Bad Romance
by c'est la vie.au revoir
Summary: AU "I will have your love," he whispered in her ear. She smiled sweetly. And, I will have my revenge, she thought. Sasu.Hina
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Romance**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary:

_I want your love, I want your revenge. You and me could write a bad romance._

_

* * *

_

Hinata Hyuuga gritted her teeth against both the physical and emotional pain that was currently running through every nerve of her body. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, hoping against hope that her pursuers had lost their trail. She didn't even dare to look back as she ran as fast she could from the men on horses. She didn't even stop to breathe until she disappeared deep into the dark forest. She pressed her back tightly against the bark of an ancient oak tree. She could still hear the faint sounds of horses neighing. However, she could not make any more of the men's voices. She slowly let out a breath. Her shaking hands clutched tightly at the remains of her dress. Tears threaten to blur her sight.

"Leave no survivors, his Highness's orders," called out one of the soldiers on horse back. They had killed everyone. They spared no one, not even babies. The cries of innocent men and women echoed in her head. The scream of a woman as she tried to shielded her children from the intruder's blade. She stared down at her dress, the blood was still fresh. It was the blood of innocent people. A sob choked in her throat. She was the one who caused this. It was because of her existence, this innocent village was brutally slaughtered.

Unforgivable, she thought, bitterly as a single tear rolled down her scratched, bleeding cheek. She wiped the tear away with the back of her hand. She knew she couldn't dwell upon these things. Her need for revenge would consume her if she wasn't careful. A twig snapping alerted her that she was still in danger. She needed to get away from here. She saw a heavy-looking rock not far away from her hiding place. She reached for it, holding the solid object in her hand. She waited. The soldier was in front of her now. If he turned around now, he would have spotted her. She raised the stone high above her head and threw it with all her might at the soldier's head. The soldier gave a surprised cry before collapsing to the ground. She hurried over to him and took his sword. The cool, metal handle in her hand felt good.

"Suigetsu?" called a male voice in her direction. The voice startled her and her flight response kicked in. As her legs begin to move but she felt a glove hand snaked out and grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the ground. The sword slipped from her hands. "Not so fast," she heard the fallen soldier mutter from behind her. She started kicking in vain, hoping that his iron grip would loosen. "Over here. I found her…" he shouted, she could hear the smugness in his voice. She kicked even hard and in a stroke of chance, she managed to strike him in the eye. This caused him to loosen his grip on her ankle. As fast she could, she pulled her foot away. She was breathing fast as she started to run.

"Get that wrench," screamed the fallen soldier, clutching his injured eye. Her foot barely touched the ground as she ran. However, the horses were fast, they were catching up, and they were only a few feet behind her now. When she was too busy looking behind, she didn't spot the rock ahead of her. In a few moments she had lost her footing and fell hard on the ground. Within moments, the horses surrounded her. There was no way she could escape. Breathing hard, she forced herself to stare at the ground, expecting the coolness of a blade any minute now. She heard someone get off their horse and came up towards her, the sound of her heart beating still loud in her ears. She flinched as she felt his gloved hand grabbed her chin and tilted her face up. She stared up into soulless, black, onyx eyes. His cruel smirk made her inside go cold.

"I finally found you, Hinata Hyuuga."

She gasped as she felt a sharp strike on the back of her neck. His devil like smirk was the last thing she saw before darkness consumed her. The cell was dark, cold, and damp. She shivered and pulled her knees to her chest. The heavy chains around her wrists and ankles were giving her hard, purple bruises. Her mouth was dry and her head spin from the lack of food. She wondered why they left her alive. Maybe it was to torture her for information or worse to kill her slowly. She buried her head into her arms. She promised herself, she wasn't going to cry but tears slipped out silently from her eyelids. She thought of her family. She thought of the kind, old couple that she was stayed with at the village. They treated her as if she was their daughter.

She never meant for this to happen. The fury and hate that was inside of her started to burn brighter than ever before. She promised herself that she wouldn't let vengeance take over, but at times it was only thing that keep her heart beating. She couldn't die yet, she needed to…no, and she had to avenge her family and that village of people. She needed to live. The sounds of footsteps approaching, she wiped at her tears. She quickly lay on the ground and pretended to be asleep. However, the people who came to fetch her didn't seem to much care if she was asleep or not. They began to roughly shaking her awake. They grabbed her wrists and ankles, unlocking the locks that bind her to the cell. "Come," ordered one of the guards roughly grabbing her arm. She winced at the strength he used but she refused to make a sound. They lead her to a wider passageway and up a flight of stairs.

They came to a door and gave her a hard, unexpected push. She stumbled into the room. Her heart beating furious, she wondered what kind of torture she should be expecting. However, to her surprise, it was a huge bathroom. The bath tub was already filled with steaming water. The scent of vanilla and flowers filled the air. A beautiful blonde stood waiting for her by the large, ivory bathtub.

"I will help you undress," said the blonde, taking a step towards Hinata. Hinata took a step back, a look of puzzlement on her face.

"Is something wrong?"

"W-what am I doing here?" asked Hinata, breathlessly. Her head was spinning. It almost seemed like a dream. "Taking a bath silly, you wouldn't want to see his Highness looking the way you are would you?" giggled the girl sweetly with a smile. "Wait…his Highness?" The girl's brows wrinkled slightly before speaking "of course, you will be joining him for dinner." Hinata forced herself to smile at the girl. She proceeded to undress and let the blonde girl scrub her clean. Even as she entered the hot water, she still felt cold. Her heart had gone completely cold. She had nothing to lose anymore, her family was dead. Anyone she came in contact was in danger because they were going to be labelled as traitors. There was nothing left, expect revenge. She was going to have her revenge, even if it was going to get her killed.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Excuse all my grammar and spelling mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bad Romance**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

_You can see my heart beating._

* * *

Kabuto stared at girl before him. Her long, dark hair was swept up in a bun. The navy blue gown she wearing suited her, it brought out the lovely paleness of her skin. Her long eyelashes were downcast over her shimmering pearl like eyes. For a moment, she looked fragile, almost doll like. She looked a lot younger and prettier than he had originally thought. It must have been one of the reasons his Highness decide to keep her. He felt sorry for this pretty, innocent girl that was seated before him, because he knew what his highness wanted do with her. The ultimate humiliation, it was all part of his twisted little game he enjoyed playing. If she knew she probably would have wish for death instead.

"Well, let me introduce myself first, I'm Kabuto. I'm his highness's advisor. His highness is currently…attending to some business at the moment. He asked me to keep you company."

He watched her facial expression as he spoke. He saw the flicker of understanding in her eyes. There something in her eyes, he couldn't really make out what it was. It didn't feel right; she was too calm as if she knew that she was walking into her burial. He leaned forward with his elbows on the table and his chin fold on top of his folded hands. She was an interesting one, maybe it was the Hyuuga blood in her veins. He wasn't sure but, his interest was sparked. He wondered what exactly was his Highness was planning to do with her.

She met his eyes for a moment. He was stunned for a moment to realize her eyes were cold, there were like two isolated moons. She looked away, uncertainty took over. That coldness faded so fast that, he wondered if he had imagined the moment. There was nothing, this weak girl can do. She was only his Highness's toy. She was harmless. The meal past by in silence however, he did catch her eyes a couple of times while they ate but that coldness never resurfaced. He calmed himself by saying it was only his imagination. If that coldness was real, his Highness was in danger. The last time, he saw that type of coldness in the eyes of a murderer.

As Hinata slowly put each bit of food into her mouth, her mind was working to calm herself down. The meal was still nerve racking, she tried not think about killing Uchiha Sasuke, her mind focused on observing the man before her. He was handsome in a scholar like way, his long grey, silver hair tied up in a little pony tail at the back of his head. Behind his round glasses, she could see a pair of intelligent eyes. He was trying to read her, she was often wary of people like him. Luckily, she had deal with people like him before.

However, the first thing she needed to figure out was, why they brought her here? She needed to see the Uchiha Sasuke, she need to think of a plan to slowly destroy everything he had now. She was going to break ever precious thing he ever owned. As their meal came to end, a maid came into the room and whispered something into his ear. He nodded and smiled at her.

"Would you please follow me? Miss Hyuuga, his highness would like you see you in his study."

She bit the inside of her mouth as she got up to follow him through the maze of corridors. When they stopped in front of large oak door, which he opened for her. There was a glint in his eyes, she didn't like, it felt as if she was walking into the lion's den. Her own death. She took a deep breathe and walked into darken room.

At first, she couldn't see him but as her sight got used to the darkness. She could see him perfectly sitting into armchair. He was watching her in the dark. She welded herself to face him.

"W-what do you want with me?" She hated how her voice trembled. It made her feel so weak.

He continued to be silent at her question. He was staring her so intently,as if he could see everything she was thinking, as if he could see her heart beating in her chest. She hated his eyes, his gaze, it made her feel dirty.

"I want you become my mistress."

She stared at him blankly. He was crazy. He was insane. She was never going to agree to it. She would never forgive herself if she gave herself to the man who slaughter all those innocent people and her family. However, her life was in his hands, if she said no, she was going to die for sure.

"W-what if I said no?"

He smiled, at her words. He was enjoying this, this challenge.

"I knew you would say this,"he said and snapping his fingers.

Two guards dragged a prisoner into the room, he was badly beaten and bleeding. He looked like a crumpled mess on the ground. She stopped breathing, as her eyes took in the prisoner in front of her.

"Neji..." breathed Hinata, her mind went blank.

"Are you still going to say 'no'?" he said, getting up from his seat, walking over to the prisoner. He roughly grabbed Neji's hair , pulling back his head to show her his face.

"Hi..na..ta...don't..." gasped Neji, looking at Hinata through swollen eyes.

He roughly smashed Neji's head, into the ground. Hinata screamed as Neji fell onto the ground, from the abuse. He smiled wickedly at her expression. He took out a knife and waved it in front of her face as he grabbed Neji's unmoving head and exposed his neck to her. He was a monster. He was going to kill Neji. He was going to kill in front of her. She had to save him.

"Yes, I will be whatever you want me to be. Just don't kill him," begged Hinata.

Tears spilled from her eyes, she hated herself for crying in front of him.

He had won. He was evil. He walked up to her, she closed her eyes as the tip of the blade touch her neck. He kissed her tears on her cheeks. She flinched at his touch but he didn't seem to care. He grabbed her roughly and kissed her. It was rough and foreign. She felt frozen as he pried her mouth opened, his tongue probed hers.

He pulled away from her, and she watched the two guard drag Neji away.

"I'm going to enjoy you," he whispered into her ear. She closed her eyes, mentally driving a knife into the devil's heart.

* * *

REVIEW!

Excuse my spelling mistakes and grammers mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bad Romance**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

_You don't remember me but I remember you_

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you_

_but who can decide what they dream?_

_And dream I do..._

**_UNBETA_**

* * *

He watched her sleeping form; he could hear her quiet, soft breathing from her still form. His eyes lingered on her bruised wrists. He stared intently at her face. How dare, she was sleeping so peacefully. His lips snarled into frown. He was trying to control himself from tearing her apart. He can still remember the first time, he met her. It was the moment he knew, he had to had to have her. His finger traced invisible patterns on her cheek.

He saw her for the first time, when his uncle took him a party that the famous Hyuuga ball that they always held for her birthday. He saw her walking down the stairs, her eyes downcast and her beautiful white gloved hands clasped in front of her white dress. She was so different from what he had imagined. In his mind, Hyuuga Hinata was a beautiful stuck up a girl who enjoyed the spoiled riches of a wealthy family.

However instead, she looked like a trapped bird just like him.

"Don't you know, I freed you?" He whispered close to her ear, and gently brushing a kiss against her cheek. She slightly stirred in her sleep, turning away from him. He got up and left the room. Kabuto was standing outside the door, waiting for him.

"Your highness, Lady Sakura is still waiting for you,"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed for a moment. He thought he had told her that he was going to be late tonight. He glanced at Kabuto's face, "what is it?."

"Your Highness, is okay to keep her so close when Lady Sakura is here?"

Sasuke smirked, "you mean if Sakura will try to do something drastic ?" Kabuto nodded. Sasuke shrugged, he was sure that Sakura knew about Hinata's existence. However, Hinata's existence shouldnt effect Sakura after all because, she had the official title as his fiance.

"Sakura isn't that stupid,"replied Sasuke before heading towards the Sakura's bedroom.

He was greeted with a heated kiss as he entered into the darken bedroom. He responded to her kiss, and felt her fingers working at the buttons of his shirt.

"Sakura," he gasped as he helped her, to take off his shirt. She was pulling him towards the bed, he smirked at her actions. He was enjoying her aggressiveness tonight.

* * *

Hinata woke up to a chill in the room. She hugged herself with her arms, before sitting up in bed. The room was barely lit other than the light from the moon. In her eyes, the remains of her dream flashed in her eyes. She had dreamed about the past, when she was still young and foolish.

"_Hinata, would you marry me?"_

"_why?" asked the younger girl, slightly annoyed as she raised a hand up to shade her face from the afternoon sun._

"_It will be good for both, our families." _

_She laughed and when back went back to tend to her flowers._

"_Hinata, please take me seriously," said the older boy as he grabbed the shovel from Hinata's hand with hard tug. She frowned and looked him seriously._

"_Gaara, stop being foolish and give that back to me!"_

"_Not until, you take me seriously," said Gaara, holding the shovel above his head. Hinata sighed deeply," because we aren't in love..."_

"_That's not tru- ahh" screamed Gaara, Hinata stepped on his foot. Hard. _

_He dropped the shovel and clutched at his foot.._

"_why thank you," said Hinata, picking up the shovel and walked to another patch of the garden._

It was all her fault, she should have married Gaara, when he had asked. She wouldn't be here, if she had agreed, it was her greed for love. She wanted to marry the man she loved, sadly she was too naïve. In the end, he was right, it would have been good for both of their family would be alive right now if she had married him.

She shook her head, clearing her mind of the contents of her dream. She felt for the floor with her foot and shivered at the coldness that emitted from the floor. She walked towards the the door, reaching for the doorknob. She turned it and it opened. She blinked in surprise, she didn't expect it to be open. She walked into the hallway, following her instincts. She could hear a melody. A lovely but sad melody. She came to an open room, she peered in. There was grand piano, sitting there was most beautiful girl she has ever seen. Her long pink hair trailed down past her shoulders, her eyes were closed as she played. The song came to an ending and the music faded into the background. Hinata felt frozen as she stood there, listening.

"Do you know what is the fartest distance between two people is?" asked the woman without looking her.

Hinata didn't answer as she stood there in the door way. She wondered why the woman didn't scream when she saw her. Maybe this woman thought she was a servant.

"Even when the person you love is sleeping beside you, you feel like you don't them at all," replied the girl wistfully, suddenly turned to look at her. Her eyes piercing into Hinata. Hinata shivered and looked down at her feet. The longest distance, she had never thought about this. Sh

"Did Sasuke trapped you? " asked pinked hair beauty suddenly. Hinata looked up at the girl with new eyes. How did she know? Hinata nodded.

"I will help you."

"Why..?" asked Hinata bewildered, her voice slightly echoed in the empty room.

"I was his victim too, but I fell in love with him so, I'm now his prisoner willingly. I don't want you to become his victim as well."

Hinata blinked at up the girl, there was indefinable sadness in her eyes. Could the monster trapped other girls like her? Was this girl, also someone important, did she get broken by him? Uchiha Sasuke was indeed a monster.

"Go back to your room," the girl urged, "Come back three nights from now, I will be here with instructions for your escape."

"I can't...leave yet. My..cousin is trapped here as well."

"I'll think someway to get him out as well, don't worry, hurry go back your room because, if he finds that you are missing...the consequences are unthinkable."

Hinata nodded at her words and turned to leave.

"What's your name?"asked Hinata, lingering at the door.

The girl smiled, she looked like a fallen angel as she smiled, "Sakura."

* * *

Sorry for the late update.

however, I'm not giving up on this story.

Sorry for my horrible grammar and spelling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bad Romance**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

His green eyes surveyed the darken surroundings. The houses were huge, dark shapes of nothingness. Everything was black and every building was charcoal. It was obvious; the destruction was created by ruthless men who wanted to destroy everything that was in this tiny village.

"Sir," said a voice from behind him. He turned around to see one of his men, holding a piece of dirty white cloth. His eyes widen with dismay as he took the cloth in his hand. It was her handkerchief. It was dirtied by dust and smoke by it wasn't burnt by the flames. He stared at it hard, it was the one he had given to her for her birthday.

H.H, her intials. He remembered her sitting by the window, carefully creating the design and how proud she was, when she finished. He could just picture her in front of him, waving in his face like some sort of victory flag. His chest felt like it was going to burst. He thought he would make in time to take her away from here and keep her safe from _him_. Like always, he was too late. His fingers tightened around the cloth.

"Sir, we search every inch, there is no sight of life," reported second man who came running up. Gaara waved him away, as he continued to walk around the dead land.

"Brother, it is time you stop wasting your energy, trying to find a dead woman" spoke a deep voice behind him.

"Kankuro, she is not dead," said Gaara with hesitation.

"I would _know.__.__."_muttered Gaara as he stuffed the dirty handkerchief into his pocket. He knew the people who took her, wouldn't take her. He wanted so badly, he was willingly to tear apart a kingdom in order to obtain her.

Gaara stared into the waste land around him. He murmured a prayer like she taught him.

"Bloom, once time has given you strength to heal."

* * *

Sakura had given up everything to be with Sasuke. She wasn't going to let any girl, take it away from her so easily. Even though, she felt sorry for the girl but she wasn't giving to let her pity for her girl to destroy the place she worked so hard to get. Sasuke just recently opened his heart to her and just when she thought she was getting a space inside, this loyal brat from other kindgom cames along. Sakura bit lower lip as she thought back to that girl's big, pearly eyes, and tiny fragile figure. Even with though bruises on her arms, she looked a glass doll. Although, the girl never caused her any harm, but she knew once this girl accepted Sasuke. Her place would be gone forever, banished into the darkest, coldest part of the castle for the rest of her life.

Like her father always warned her, it was best to pull out, weeds by its roots before, it starts spreading in the garden. It was easy for her to just simply get rid of the girl, simply just by putting some poison in her tea or cakes. The girl would have believed anything that Sakura said or fed her. However, it wouldn't be a challenge, because she could just blame it on one of the maids and it would be over. Sasuke would never be stupid enough to believe Sakura would actually kill her because what would he gain from that?

Yet, she didn't feel like sacrificing a maid for this girl. She wanted this girl to walk into her own death by giving the girl what she wanted the most, freedom. Sasuke would never allow that the freedom that she wanted.  
She already concocted the perfect plan . She smiled brilliantly as she made her way down to the dungeon where she knew the prisoner was held. She was going to give her ultimate parting gift.

* * *

Hinata was sitting on the window seat and stared outside the window. There was nothing but trees, and occasional horse and its rider passing by. She hated herself for coming back, when she could have fled. It was that angel that convinced her, she was so beautiful. Maybe this was miracle she was waiting for. Once again in the cursed room, her bruises still hurt but it felt better than remembering the emotional pain she had. Her father once told her that she should never trust someone who looked beautiful because she remembered him telling her as a joke. These beautiful women had traded their soul to the devil for their beauty. Of course she was just a child back then. She heard a knock just then, the door opened and the blond girl who helps her bathe was there.

She smiled, holding a basket

"Miss," she said politely.

"Yes?"

"I brought you, your meal,"

"It's okay, just leave it there," Hinata murmured, turning back to stare out the window. Thought drifting in and out of her mind, if she were to escape, would it mean she had to give up on her revenge. Did she really want more blood to be spilled on her behalf? Her family's blood were given up to let her live and she was going to use the existence that they gave to spill more blood. Yet how could she forgive that monster for what he did?

A hand touched her shoulder; she flinched visibly and saw it was just the servant girl.

"Miss, please eat before the food gets cold…"

Hinata looked at her clear blue eyes with pure concern. Hinata was surprised that such pure innoncent girl could serve such cruel ruler.

"Why do you serve him?" asked Hinata, without thinking. The girl look taken aback by the question, if it was the first time any one bother to ask her what she thought. However, she gracefully answered the question.

"I serve him because he provides the money for my mother's medicine, my brother's school fee and a roof over my head and food in my belly."

Hinata looked down at her hands and her bruised wrists. That night when her home burned to the ground, while she being taken away by Gaara's men and the night he burn down that village. All those people died because of her, for his blood lust. She wondered if she was only one who knew just how ruthless, he truly is.

The girl continued her voice in a whisper, "vengeance is a one way road, you can never come back, no matter how hard you try."

Hinata looked up at the girl but she was already at the table, where she set up the food.

"The chef prepared a wonderful onion soup today."

Hinata reluctantly went to the table and sat down. She watched the blonde girl carefully as she walked about cleaning and rearranging the room. She stared at her reflection in the soup, was her lust for vengeance so clearly showed on her face? She knew, she wanted vengeance but, not when Neji is alive. If she had the chance, she would save him. He was her only family now, family came before revenge. However, in the back of her mind, she knew she was a coward, she was afraid of him. She was just a coward, needing someone to protect her, needing something she could could feel tears slid down her cheeks and into the soup. As she brought the soup to her lips, it tasted like she felt, weak and over salted.

* * *

Yes, I know it is short and uneventful.  
There is need for struggle.  
until Next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Unbeta. **

**Grammar/spellings mistakes. **

**beware.**

* * *

Her footsteps echoed in the dark dungeon. The dungeon was filled with the scent of blood, filth, and death. There were only a few lamps that lid the way, she could hear half dead prisoners moaning, begging for food, water and in some cases, death. She quickly walked by these cages, searching for the one she wanted. Her lips curved as she came to enclosure that she was looking for, the man was chained to the wall, his long, filthy, hair was hung over his face, obscuring it from view. Even though, she couldn't see his face, she knew it was him. She quickly grabbed the key that she had swiped from the guard's headquarters and proceeded to unlock the door. The figure didn't move as she entered into the cell. She quickly glanced around, making sure that there was no guard around. Although she had made sure that, when she sent a gallon to the best beer to them, the night before, they were probably sleeping it off by now.

"Neji Hyuuga, I know you can hear me, if you want to save Hinata from Sasuke, you better do exactly as I say," whispered Sakura, urgently her voice sounding sincere and pleading. At the word of Hinata, Neji Hyuuga's head shifted slightly. Sakura smiled inwardly, he could hear me. It was going to be easier than she thought it was going to be. The man didn't move as she whispered her plan to him. She waited for some kind of reaction, any reaction telling her that he understand what she was saying. She let a breath, knowing it was dangerous to linger any longer down here. She got up and her way to cell's gate. Just as she was about to reach for the gate, a quiet, almost inaudible whisper came from the man behind her.

"Why should I trust you?"

Since her back was to him, she smiled for a moment before answering, "Trust me or let your precious cousin become Sasuke's toy for the rest of her life."

She left without waiting for his reply. She knew he was going to do what she was going to say, she always had nick for mind games. As she made her way of the dungeon, still contemplating her plans and how easily her plan was coming together, she didn't notice the pair purple eyes that were watching her from the shadows as she left the dungeon.

* * *

Suigetsu watched from the shadows as Sakura left the dungeon. He could barely recognize her, since she was wearing a long black cloak with a hood to cover her head. At first, he thought it was Kabuto coming down here to question a prisoner, but once he took a closer look, he saw a glimmer of pink hair. He wondered what was the beautiful, soon to be wife of Sasuke was doing here in the dungeons. He was intrigued and curious at her actions. She made her way to the Hyuuga's cage and entered. He couldn't see what she was doing in the cage but, after a few moments

She came out with a smug smile on her face and quickly left the dungeon. He wasn't on due but he had left his favourite dagger in the dungeon after his shift and he came to get, since it was early hardly anyone would be here, especially after the drinking celebration they were having.

Suigetsu went to the cell where the Neji Hyuuga was held. However, nothing had changed; he was still chained up and unmoving but alive. He could know a dead man when he saw one and he saw plenty of dead men before. However, he knew that Sakura was up to no good, she didn't become Sakura's fiancée simply by sitting and looking pretty. Sakura was brutal, maybe even more so than any of the men. She was cunning and her acting was first rate. Her mother was once an actress after all, and her father army general. A deadly combination of brains and looks, she had gone rid of her fair share of competition when it came to establishing her place within the castle.

He smirked as he touched his eyes where the wrench known as Hinata Hyuuga had struke him, "This is going to be interesting."

* * *

Hinata silently prayed that he wouldn't come here tonight. Her bath water had gone lukewarm and she was sitting on the edge of the bath tub, staring into the water. Her reflection flickered in the water. Her body was long dry wrapped in her fluffy white bath towel. She was scared to open the door. Her new clothes was laying on the bed and her old clothes were taken away to be washed. She walked towards the door, her hand slowly grabbing a hold on the doorknob. She turned the door open and her hand clutched at her towel. He was sitting on a chair with his back to her, reading while a smoking a cigarette. She could see her clothes laying on the bed. She knew if she closed the door, he would hear it.

"Go on, put on your clothes," he said without looking up from his book.

She blinked and went the bed to see her night clothes were lay out. It was a thin white, night dress. She grabbed the dress and turned her back to him and dropped the towel on the floor. She quickly slipped on the dress over her head.

"Come here," he ordered.

She shook her head, refusing to budge from her spot by the bed. She couldn't go to the monster that held her captive in this room. He looked up from his book, his expression was clouded by the smoke from his stubbed out his cigarette and closed his book.

"Do you hate me so much?" he murmured with a sly smile on his lips as his eyes raked her barely clothed body. Her breath caught in her throat. She just wanted him to leave her alone. To her peacefully, wait for the three days to be up.

"Even if you hate me, your hatred, your anger, it's all mine."

He got up from his chair, moving with grace and dangerous look in his eyes. Goose bumps rising on her arms. He smirked as he ran a finger down her arm. She shrink back like his touch burned on her skin. Her eyes narrowed, she hated how he owned her. How he thinks he owned.

"I'll never be yours," she whispered, her voice barely above a whisper. She didn't dare to look up at him. All she could hear was his breathing. She gasped as his hand grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up at him. His handsome, dark eyes burned into her skull like hot iron rod. His pure strength was crushing the muscles around her face.

"Too bad, darling. It is too late."

* * *

Author's note:

I'm so stuck on all my stories. If any readers have any suggestions, I would love to hear.

Sorry for being away for so long.

I like to thank you to all the people who reviewed so far.

Thank you so much.


End file.
